


Let’s eat my love

by pyres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyres/pseuds/pyres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is yelling in his face about how they should have taken care of this sooner, and 'it's a demon, Stiles!' and all Stiles can do is watch the milky yellow of Isaac's eyes as he looks at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s eat my love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted to ao3! This is surprise dubcon. If you're worried, check the notes at the end. Title is from the song Breezeblocks by alt J

"Stiles."

The voice is like a knife through his awareness, dragging him up through the levels of wakefulness immediately. His heart is pounding, body on full alert.

Stiles's room is empty, but that doesn't soothe the eerie prickle of hair down his neck or the sweat at his spine.

Minutes tick by and gradually he starts to ease back down into his mattress, convinced that maybe this time, this one time he was just hearing things.

Of course that's when Scott shows up. Stiles doesn't think he'd fallen asleep, but between one long blink and another, Scott was there at the foot of his bed. Though Stiles can see now in the glim yellow street light that pours in the window that it's not Scott tonight.

His eyes are wet black, eating up all the light in the room and the smirk he wears is a shade too wry and playful for anything he's seen on Scott.

"Hey buddy." He tries for casual, and misses by a hair if the quiver in his sleep rough voice is anything to go by. "Couldn't sleep?"

Scott (not Scott. Stiles is never sure what to call him now) is barefooted and dressed in the same school clothes as Stiles had seen him in hours ago.

"I wanted to see you." Scott shuffles closer, and the thing, whatever has crammed itself inside of him, has gotten better at wearing the teenaged body. It's movements are closer to the real thing, although still shadowed heavily with an animal's grace that is entirely foreign.

Stiles's breath catches in his throat as Scott puts a knee on the bed, raises the other to bracket his hips. The reaction is almost instant; heat crawling it's way down his cheeks and up from his groin, meeting at his chest.

"We can't. I told you." It sounds feeble even to his own ears. The thing wearing Scott's face leans down, breath moist and a little sweet where it flares over his lips.

"He wants you too, you know." The thing croons, those black eyes going lidded as Scott's hand slides up his sleepshirt. "He thinks about you when he's alone." A dark chuckle, "Or when he thinks he's alone. Can't hide anything from me."

Stiles bites a sharp whine that curls in his throat, the sound going soft and breathless when Scott's fingers pinch his nipple lightly.

"Okay. Just this once." He breathes, letting his arms come up and cage Scott in close.

Just this once. He says it every time.

\---

The first thing they'd done was try an exorcism.

I didn't work. So their luck goes.

Turns out, werewolves aren't covered by the whole 'purgeable by God' thing. Go figure.

It doesn't like Derek very much. Whether that's remnants of Scott balking at the surface, or an instinctual fear of something stronger, Stiles will never know. But the thing curls it's lip, spits and does it's damndest to make itself scarce when Derek is around.

The first time it visits Stiles in the night, he's afraid. It has Scott's face and Scott's voice. But the hand around his dick doesn't feel right. Nor does that coy expression.

The second time, Scott had laughed at the devil's trap Stiles had drawn on the back of his rug.

He stops trying after that. Embarrassed and frustrated (with the situation? With himself for letting this keep happening?)

It likes Isaac.

Stiles has the feeling that his nights would be a little bit more lonely if Isaac didn't presently live with Derek. Seems to be the only thing keeping Scott at bay.

During the day, it touches Isaac's cheeks, no doubt tracing the phantom bruises and croons softly. Words that make Isaac's cheeks lose colour, that make the confidence fall away and leave him looking scared and lost. Unable, apparently, to even get up and move away.

Stiles is never really sure what the thing says to him. But he doesn't really try too hard to find out.

\---

Isaac loses control of his wolf by the next full moon. It takes Derek three days to find him feral and lost in the woods.

Stiles is there. Sees the anger and the violence in the jut of his claws. But also the hurt--the fear in the curve of his body as he crouches down in submission.

Scott. The thing in Scott did this. Whatever he's been saying to Isaac this whole time. (Derek is yelling in his face about how they should have taken care of this sooner, and 'it's a demon, Stiles!' and all Stiles can do is watch the milky yellow of Isaac's eyes as he looks at his feet.) Scott has been undoing Isaac's anchor; slowly sawing at the line until it snapped and sent Isaac afloat in a sea of rage and primal instinct.

They don't see much of the pack after that. And by they, Stiles means him and Scott. Because they're best friends. Even if he's not home right now, he has to be there for him right? Derek cuts them off, and Stiles tries not to miss them. So he fills the void with Scott more and more.

It helps, if he thinks about being there for Scott when Scott's body is rocking against his own beneath too-hot sheets. He won't abandon his friend--harder, yeah just like that--just because he's become--Scott. Oh god, Scott--something else.

He still comes in the night, whispering how much he (we) need this. How much Scott wants it--wants Stiles. And Stiles eats it all up, greedily. Basks in the promise of affection and mutual want. He's never had this, least of all from Scott. It makes him giddy and stupid.

It's months before the demon decides to move on. Just like that it leaves the way it came, Scott left laying naked beside him on the bed, gasping his first breaths of freedom. Stiles wonders if it's like being reborn into your own body.

He doesn't bother covering up. Doesn't think there's anything wrong because the demon said this was okay.

Scott looks sick. He looks sick and so guilty. Like he wants to claw all of his skin off just to get away. He covers himself up modestly and turns his back to Stiles, shame in the broken line of his shoulders.

The demon was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> The dubcon is that Scott is possessed and the demon in his body sleeps with Stiles against his will. Multiple times.


End file.
